


Aan Liefhebben a prins {A Sanders Sides FanFiction}

by GayestRose



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Drama & Romance, Eating Disorders, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Panic Attacks, Romantic Comedy, Social Anxiety, Swearing, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking, is - Freeform, this, trash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-16 04:39:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19310794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayestRose/pseuds/GayestRose
Summary: Virgil Miller lives in a small home with his Father's Patton Miller and Logan Miller. After Virgil's 16th birthday, he discovers that his family is moving to the large city of Gainsville after Patton gets a new job. When the family gets there, Virgil decided to explore only at when it's dark. He realizes it's dangerous but he finds it relaxing. That is until he bumps into another...A Prince?





	Aan Liefhebben a prins {A Sanders Sides FanFiction}

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, This is my first book so- sorry it's trash. Also- Sorry in advance for the cringyness. It's probablly gonna be really Cliche and also sorry the summary's everywhere. Anyways- Onto whatever the heck this is- Also, It's really short. But the next one will be longer so try and stay with me for a bit.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The millers move to the big city of Gainsville. And Virgil decides that he wants to do some exploring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is trash- It’s not my first book in general- But like- All Of my books are trashed with cringe, so-

 

* * *

"Okay kiddo, we're-"

"Patton." Patton turned his head after being interrupted by his husband.

"Mhm?" Logan pointed to the back seat where their now 16-year-old son lay asleep. Patton smiled at the teen and replied with a simple,

"He's probably tired, it was a long drive..” Before turning back around and unbuckling his seatbelt. His husband followed and went around to the back of the car to grab the first bit of baggage as Patton opened the back seat door and nudged his son lightly.

"Virgil? Virg? Can you get up for me kiddo?" He nudged him again only to receive a tired moan. “Come on kiddo, get up..” “Do I have to?..” Patton Chuckled. “Yes, Come on, it’s gonna be dark soon and we gotta help your dad bring things in. I love him, but I don’t think he can grab all the bags at once.” Virgil Chuckled At his father's statement and sat up tiredly. “Alright...” Patton Smiled. “Thanks, kiddo.” “Yeah, Yeah. Let’s just get this over with.” He said, getting out on the other side, closing the door behind him as he headed to the trunk to grab more bags. Patton did so as well and about 7 minutes later all the baggage was in the house and rooms. “Hey kiddo, we’re gonna order Pizza for dinner, why don’t you go ahead and start unpacking your room.” Virgil had forgotten that the boxes had already been delivered 3 days in advance.

"Uh, Sure.." Virgil grabbed his bags and began to walk up the stairs. When he reached the platform he carefully stepped over several boxes on the way to his room that was second farthest from the steps. Patton and Logan's room had been claimed closes to the stairs and the guest bedroom was beside Virgil's making it the furthest from the door. And the bathroom was placed beside Logan and Patton's room. Virgil set down his bags and looked around and the plain, box filled, room. He unzipped one of the bigger suitcases and began placing his clothes into the dresser the movers had put by the door.

* * *

"Patton?" Patton looked up from the box he was unpacking and stared at his husband.  
"Mhm?" He watched as Logan held up a small framed photo and the two smiled.

"I was wondering where that was.." Patton walked over and looked at it more directly. It was a picture from when Virgil was 7 and the 3 of them were spending time with family for New Years. Virgil had decided that he wanted to make a cake, and of course, he made a mess. He began to feel upset that he was making a mess, so Patton and Logan started having a fight by tossing flour at each other. Shortly everyone else had joined in and in the end, there was a delicious chocolate cake and a huge mess.

"What'cha guys lookin' at?" Virgil asked, looking up from his phone as he came down the stairs.

Virgil crossed the room to the pair and Patton handed him the photo. “Ah, You _did_ always spoil me-“

Patton was about to protest that he hadn’t always spoiled Virgil. But they all knew it was false and the doorbell had just rung.

“I’ll get it,” Virgil said, going towards the door. He thanked the Pizza man and took their food, closing the door and placing it on the kitchen bar. “Thanks, kiddo.” Virgil nodded and grabbed a slice. “I’m gonna eat and then go to bed.” “Virgil, you do realize that it’s 7:48, correct?” Logan stated, grabbing himself a piece. “Yeah, And?” Logan hesitated before shaking his head. “Okay, But don’t complain when you wake up at 2 in the morning.” Virgil nodded and gave the two a hug goodnight. “Night.” “Night kiddo.” “Goodnight Virgil.” Virgil trudged up the stairs as he put his headphones on and pressed play on one of his playlists, falling asleep almost immediately.

* * *

_THUMP_

Virgil shot awake and sat up. He cursed the bed in which he had just fallen out of and pulled himself up.

"What the hell?.." He muttered to the bed. He grabbed his phone and checked the time as he ran a hand through his hair.

_1:48 AM_

**Fuck**

"Well, what do I do now?" He looked around and then realized he didn't change before bed, so he grabbed a black leather jacket, a lavender tank top and white ripped jeans and changed. "Guess I better find something.." He Grabbed his wallet and carefully opened the bedroom door.

After managing to get downstairs without making any noise, Virgil crept to the door and unlocked it. He softly turned the knob and looked behind him one last time before exiting the household, gently closing the door behind him.

* * *

"What do you mean you snuck out?" Remy asked softly. Virgil had been walking for a while and decided to call his friend Remy, the only one he knew would be awake. "I mean I snuck out of the house at 2 in the morning dumbass." Remy gasped softly. "How dare!" "Whatever, you're fine." There was silence. "You right, You Right." He gave a breathy chuckle and shook his head.

"You're a dork. I'm gonna hang up now, I don't want my battery dead before I get home." There was a long, dramatic sigh from the other side of the phone. "FFFFFFFIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNEEEEEEE" Virgil chuckled. "Talk to you later." "Call me as soon as you get home!" "Yeah, yeah. Cya." "Ciao Babe." Virgil smiled and hung up. " "Dork-"

_THUMP_

"OW!" Virgil had been pushed to the ground.

"Dude! What the he-" He paused as he looked up. There he was. A kid about 16 or 17, a little shorter than Virgil, standing there. Fully dressed as a... Prince?

"Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry! Here, let me help you!" The kid held out his hand and Virgil hesitated before grabbing it and the boy pulled him up.  
"I- Uhm..."  
"Are you okay?" The boy asked, brushing some of his hair out of his face. Even though this boy was oddly walking around in a prince costume at 2 in the morning, Virgil somehow managed to find his face warming.

“Who, me? Oh- I- Uhm- Y-Yeah, I’m f-Fine..” Why was he getting so flustered?! “I’m sorry, It seems I was a little surprised to see another person my age who wasn’t vandalizing things out this early and wasn’t paying attention to where I was walking.” “I-it’s Fine.” The boy gave a breathy chuckle, he seemed almost as tired as Virgil. “So, What _are_ you doing out here this early if you’re not vandalizing anything.” 

“I could ask you the same thing.”  
“Well, I’m out making sure that no one wrecks havoc to this beautiful part of town, I’ve already reported 4 people for vandalism. It’s insane honestly. And what are you doing out here?”  
“I was, Uh- I couldn’t sleep so I went for a walk..”  
“You went for a walk in part of a city at 2 in the morning?”  
“You run around reporting people in a Prince costume at 2 in the morning?”  
“I- Touché” Virgil Chuckled.  
“So what’s your name?”  
“Oh! How rude of me! Apologies. My name is Roman Wishmore, And you are?”  
“Virgil Miller.”

"Ah, Vergilius Maro."  
"I- What?"  
"Vergilius Maro. the Roman Poet?" Virgil was still confused but nodded. "Ah, okay.."

"That's a new one.." Virgil chuckles.  
"Speaking of new, I've never seen you around before."  
"Yeah, I just got here this afternoon."  
"Ah, I heard someone was moving in. I didn't know, however, he would look this cute." He smirked. Virgil felt his face heat up again.  
"W-what?.."  
"You heard me.." Roman hummed, the smirk remaining plastered on his face.  
"So, How old are you?" Virgil asked, desperately attempting to change the subject."  
"16, you?"  
"16." Roman nodded and looked slightly over Virgil's Shoulder.

"What?" "Hm?" "What are you looking at?" Virgil asked curiously, looking behind him. "Oh, Uhm... Nothing. It was nothing." Virgil stared at him for a while before opening his mouth to speak.

_DING_

He closed his mouth and looked down at his phone that had just gone off. He took it out of his pocket and checked the notification, praying it wasn't Patton.

**ReMZy**

_**Hey, Just saying, you should probably head home soon.** _

**AnXZzIty**

_**Why?** _

**ReMZy**

_**'Cause it's like...** _

**ReMZy**

**_..._ **

**ReMZy**

_**3:56** _

**AnXZzIty**

_**Crap.** _

**AnXZzIty**

_**K, Thx. TTYS** _

**ReMZy**

_**Of Course, No probs babe. TTYS** _

Virgil Put his phone back in his pocket and looked up at Roman.

"I.. Gotta go. See ya Princy." He turned around to start jogging back but something held on to him. He turned back and looked down at Roman's hand connected with his.

"Wait..."

"What is it?"

"Can we... Talk again sometime?" He looked nervouse. Virgil gave a sweet smile.  
"Sure..."  
"Wait, Really?"  
"Yeah, Of course."  
"I- Okay. When?"  
"Hm, Same place. same time." Roman smiled and let go.  
"O-okay. See ya."  
"See ya Princy." And with that, Virgil began joggin back to his house with one thing in mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, So if You've read this far. One: I'm so sorry you had to read that. Two: Sorry it was really short. And, Three: Sorry It's so cringy and cliche and... You know... tcsjgfytszkqfvbczlj. Anyways. Basically. 
> 
> Sorry you had to read this.  
> That is all.


End file.
